


maturation

by jaerie



Series: Flower Fairies [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Abduction, Breeding, Captivity, Flower Birth, Flower fairies, Flower sex, Flowers, Forced Pregnancy, Isolation, M/M, Nature Magic, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pollination, Sadness, Sensuality, Stranger Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weird Biology, Wings, but flower fertility drugs??, fertility drugs, flower anatomy, you really just have to roll with things in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: The flower fairies have existed on a remote island for centuries. Away from the humans, they live their simple lives oblivious to the dangers ready to pounce from the boats on the surrounding waters. Harry is enjoying a beautiful day sunning himself when he is snatched for his rare flower. Trapped and drugged, he is taken away to an unfamiliar place where he is held captive in a strange environment. As soon as he feels a breath of fresh air, his real purpose is revealed. It doesn't feel right, but he can't do anything about it.  Try as he might, he can't do anything to stop it.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Flower Fairies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817413
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65
Collections: Prompt 4.4: Shot





	maturation

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "shot". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/shot), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).

Harry’s stomach grew as his body grew tired and achy. The weak relief from the light did nothing to settle his body or brighten his colour. He felt weak and unwell as he hid away as much as he could. He needed to stretch his wings. He needed to eat something more than dried moss. He needed to  _ live _ . 

He knew his bulbs were coming soon when they dropped lower and he felt the pressure behind his bud. There was no way of knowing how much time had passed, but it felt early in the season for them to be born. He didn’t even have a proper place to stash them away. 

It would be easier out in the light of the sun with Louis. Bulbs weren’t meant to be born into darkness, that’s not how they were made. Flowers needed the sun. Louis also had plenty of safe places to stash them. More than Harry did, anyway. Harry barely had a spot to curl up in himself when he tried to sleep. 

Rocking back and forth in pain, pacing around his square, Harry tried to hold off as long as he could. In the end, there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

With no real sunlight to encourage his bloom to open, his body was in agony. It was not the experience he had wanted or expected it to be, but after main hours of coaxing his bloom open, three small bulbs pushed their way out into his hands. There was nowhere to hide them away, but Harry still tried his best by tucking them into the corner of his sleeping space. They were little, not the normal size he was used to seeing. They took up less room that way. 

He closed his eyes in exhaustion, his body rolling with the pain and effort he’d just experienced. On the island he would have berries and syrups to ease his aches and the warmth of the sun to strengthen his bloom. Here he had dried moss, stale water, and the purple glow that made him feel dizzy if he kept his eyes open too long. All of it had him feeling weak and helpless. He’d never plant his bulbs here. He would never bring any fairies into this life. 

Even though he had no intention of planting them, Harry still tended to his blubs the way he would on the island. He brought them into the purple glow to dry one at a time before tucking them back into their hiding spot. 

He tried to ignore the other fairies that peeked out at him, pretending he was all alone in this miserable square, unable to bear the thought of so many others around him. At least Louis was in the sun. He could think of Louis. Even if Louis couldn’t produce his own bulbs, he wasn’t withering away.

Harry was sleeping when the familiar scent of smoke woke him with a start. He sat up as he tried to hold his breath, trying his best to keep his bulbs hidden away. But enough had already entered his system and soon his body was wilting into a heap. He really hated that part. He was too vulnerable when he wasn’t in control of his body. 

Hands lifted him out and he was taken back to the bright lights and cold table. It made his body shiver when he was placed there, unable to even curl in on himself for warmth. 

Harry hated the betrayal of his body as he was spread out as he’d been before, his bud stirring to the touch of large human fingertips. It continued to unfold to the warm humid air that was blown around it, its petals weak and fragile, his colours dim. 

They painfully poked around with their tools while Harry’s body refused to respond to his commands until something pinched his pistil. He immediately panicked as he thought of Louis’ scar.  _ They didn’t like my bulbs. _ Louis words echoing back at him as he thought of his abnormally small bulbs back in their corner. They were going to clip his pistil clean off, he could feel it coming. 

He could turn his eyes down and see just the tip before a long needle was brought to it and forced inside. He could feel it cold inside the sensitive shaft of his pistil and then the sharp prick as it pierced him deep. A burning heat spread from his center outward, creeping up each petal until his ruffled edges felt like they were on fire. 

It almost distracted him away from where they were digging around his filaments where they were useless and curled. He barely felt each cut above the burn, everything just building up to a roar of agony. Without them his anthers would never grow back, but he couldn’t even think about that, couldn’t think of anything as he could do nothing but blink his eyes as they tampered with his body. 

It was all too much to handle. 

When they were done, they placed his body on cool grass that did little to sooth the burn while it chilled his body. He began to shake without the use of his muscles. He couldn’t even curl his bloom away where it was wilting, his colour having faded to a dull powder pink from its usual brilliance. 

He drifted off while he waited for his function to return, blinking his eyes open to the gentle glow of early morning light.  _ Sun _ light. 

He pushed himself to sit, overcome with joy by just the hint over the horizon. He needed the nourishment so badly, his body begging for it. His eyes welled up in relief and happiness to again have something better than that purple light and he turned and opened himself up to it. A chill was still settled deep into his bones, but the promise of warmth was so close. 

The space around him was recognizable now, the cage where he’d met Louis. His wings twitched with the urge to stretch, but he didn’t have enough energy just yet to lift himself from the ground. Soon enough he would be able to put them to use. 

He hoped that Louis was still kept in here. In the same way that he craved the sun, he also craved the interaction. His lips hadn’t parted to speak since the last time they had been together. He’d never been without a tizzy of other fairies in his entire life and he was feeling the loss. 

As it grew brighter, Harry didn’t even hear the fluttering approach until Louis’ feet were touching down at his side. 

“You’re back,” he said with little surprise. He lowered himself to sit, watching Harry curiously. 

“It isn’t a new season yet,” Harry said as he cautiously furled up his bloom and placed his hands protectively over his bud even though it painfully protested the restriction. 

“Seasons aren’t the same here. You’re already smelling sweeter.” 

Louis shrugged and sat back with his hands braced behind him. Harry couldn’t help his gaze from dropping to where Louis had let his bud relax enough to see his white edges. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to see it again. Louis’ bloom was beautiful. 

“I’ve only just had bulbs,” Harry said no louder than a whisper. 

“You did? Good! That means they’re keeping you,” Louis smiled brightly. It matched the warmth of the sun. 

“They were small,” he admitted and looked away, ashamed of his admission. 

“As long as they were healthy, they don’t care. I didn’t want them to have mine so I…” Louis gestured with his hand which left Harry to fill in what he meant. “That’s why I’m not…  _ allowed _ … my own bulbs. But I’m rare so they couldn’t chuck me completely.”

Harry frowned and thought about his bulbs in their corner, not well hidden at all. Would they still be safe when he returned? 

“My bulbs are stashed back in my square.” 

“They won’t be when you return,” Louis said gently. “It’s just how it is here. No one is allowed to keep their bulbs.” 

Harry’s heart shook and his stomach flipped, but he hid it behind a long, unsteady breath. He’d known that. It wasn’t what he wanted. He didn’t want to believe it. 

“They’ve manipulated the length of seasons so you’ll be ready to be pollinated again soon. That’s why you’re here. That’s what I do.” 

“That if that isn’t what I want to do,” he asked softly. 

“You don’t have a choice. They’ll do it by force. You don’t want them to do it by force. You’ve seen what they do.” 

“What they  _ did _ ,” Harry corrected under his breath. The pain was still fresh. 

“If you let me, I’ll be gentle. You know they won’t.” 

It was logical, Harry had to agree. Still, he wasn’t ready. His  _ body _ wasn’t ready. He didn’t think he could open himself up like that even if he wanted to. 


End file.
